


5+1

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [9]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Five times Chuck tries to get Casey to hook up with him and one time he doesn't
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	5+1

- **One** -

Casey opened his front door “What?”  
“Want some dinner?” Chuck held up the container  
“What is it?”  
“Pot roast”  
“Who made it?”  
“Me”  
“No thanks,” he went to shut the door.  
“Wait!”  
Casey growled opening the door so Chuck could come in “Fine”  
“It’s been in the slow cooker for six hours and the meat is so juicy and I know you’re a meat and potatoes person”  
“Well I was going to order pizza but that does sound better”  
“It’s still warm so we don’t need to heat it up”  
“You’re staying?”  
“I’d like to, I haven’t eaten yet, just tasted it. I just um, I really don’t being alone, you know ever since bad guys started kidnapping me”  
Casey sat two bowls and two spoons on the table “What do you want to drink?”  
“Whatever you’re having is fine”  
“You and scotch is not a good mix”  
“Whiskey? I really like Jack”  
“I saw you and Jack after your break up with Walker, still not a good mix, also if you like whiskey I have something way better than Jack” Casey walked over to the big globe sitting in the corner of his living room that Chuck got him for Christmas and slid open the top of it where he kept his liquor. Chuck spent way too much money on it but it was really cool and it was all worth it when Casey walked into his apartment and saw it sitting there with a giant red bow on it.  
Casey poured them both some whiskey then went over to the fridge and added some coke and a few ice cubes to Chuck’s, who was happy that he remembered he liked ice.  
“Thanks”  
Casey nodded taking a big bite of the food Chuck dished out while he was making the drinks. “It’s good but cooked celery sucks”  
“I agree, I tried to pick it out, Devon added it when I was in my room, he said it’s a superfood and needs to be eaten”  
“Then eat it raw with peanut butter like a normal person” Casey grabbed a napkin from the holder in the middle of the table and sat it between them and added a few pieces of celery from his bowl to it.  
“I didn’t think you would be a picky eater, but other than the celery is it good?”  
“I spent many years eating MREs, I’m allowed to be picky now”  
“True”  
“The rest is really good though, didn’t know you could make something eatable”  
“I messed up one time and no one will let me forget it”  
“Chicken pepperoni surprise, horrible idea, and it may have been once with our group of friends, but Ellie has told me horror stories”  
“When do you hang out with Ellie?”  
“We go grocery shopping together sometimes”  
“Since when?”  
“A few months now”  
“Why did no one tell me?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“It’s weird”  
“No, it’s not”

The rest of the time they were eating was mostly silent. When they were done eating Chuck put the rest of the roast in the fridge and washed the dishes while Casey got them more to drink and started looking for a movie for them to watch. Casey wasn’t a big movie person but Chuck asked with those damn puppy eyes and he couldn’t say no and on the plus side it's better to watch a movie sitting next to the nerd than it is sitting and watching a computer screen.  
“Find anything good?” Chuck plopped down on the couch a little too close to Casey.  
“I have no idea”  
“What do you like?”  
“Guns”  
“Some superheroes have”  
“No”  
“Star Wars uses”  
“No”  
“How about Independence Day?”  
“Sounds great”  
As the movie played Chuck subtly, well as subtle as Chuck Bartowski can be, moved closer to Casey until he fell asleep with his head on Casey’s shoulder. Casey wanted to act like he hated it, but he didn’t mind at all, he hadn’t been this content for a long time, and he definitely hasn’t been this comfortable with someone enough to fall asleep next to them, and stay like that the entire

- **Two** -

“Casey? Can you hear me on the hallway cameras? CASEY...I’m in the shower and I have no shampoo can you bring me some of yours? Hello?” Chuck picked up Ellie’s bottle of shampoo “What does all this even mean?”  
“You called?”  
Chuck jumped throwing the shampoo bottle “Holy shit, you scared me”  
“You asked me to bring you shampoo”  
“Yes, but I wasn’t sure if you would show up”  
“I can’t answer you from the listening devices”  
“Right, so do you have manly shampoo so I don’t have to smell like a bouquet of flowers” Chuck slide open the glass door so Casey could hand him the bottle.  
“I’ll buy you another bottle”  
“It’s fine, I always keep extras”  
“Thanks”  
“You seem very comfortable with being butt ass naked in front of me, not even trying to cover up but when we are at the gym you freak out if I see you shirtless”  
Chuck looked down at his body and shrugged “Didn’t even think about it”  
“You’re being weird, did Jeff convince you to smell a rag?”  
“Eww no, and even if he did I’d probably be passed out in the break room”  
“Enjoy the rest of your shower” Casey rolled his eyes,

- **Three** -

“What do you need Bartowski?”  
“I need help” he whispered  
“Speak up”  
“I need help”  
“Where the hell are you” Casey pulled up his tracker on his laptop  
“The mall”  
“I thought Grimes was with you”  
“No, just Alex, we were shopping for stuff for Morgan’s birthday and I found some clothes I like and I thought I’d try them on but uh the thing is, I’m kinda stuck”  
“Stuck in what?”  
“The clothes”  
Casey laughed “Only you could manage that”  
“So can you help me?”  
“Call Alex”  
“I don’t know her well enough for her to see me like this”  
“If I drive up there now and help you, then I’ll be heading home during rush hour, not happening”  
“Please John”  
“Don’t use my first name to get what you want”  
“We can walk over to the steakhouse at the hotel that is like a block over”  
“You’re paying” Casey groaned  
“Yeah of course, totally, so please help me”  
“I’ll be there in twenty minutes, try not to hurt yourself too bad”

“Excuse me sir, you can’t go into an occupied room”  
“My brother called me, he is having issues and needs my help”  
“Brother?”  
“Yeah, he is not the brightest person, I’ll be right out, swear”  
“Okay, but I’ll be right here”  
“Good for you” Casey walked over to the only closed door “Chuck”  
The door opened a little bit, Casey opened it just enough to get in, he busted out laughing when he saw Chuck tangled in a long sleeve shirt. one arm up in the air and his face covered. “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
“Shut up”  
Casey snapped a picture “This is going to come in handy one day”  
“I hate you”  
“I can leave”  
“Please help me, my arm is numb”  
“You owe me dessert for the fact that you have no pants on”  
“I tried to put my pants on and I almost died”  
Casey tugged at the fabric, you’re a skinny guy, how do you manage to find a shirt too small?”  
“I think I grabbed the wrong size by accident”  
“It’s ugly” Casey was actually struggling to get the tight fabric off of Chuck’s arm “And you may have to pay for it because I might have to cut it off”  
Chuck sighed “It’s probably expensive too”  
“You wear a work uniform and superhero t-shirts, why are you even trying this shit on?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it anymore”  
“Chuck Bartowski not wanting to talk, I don’t have a problem with that” Casey gave one hard pull and Chuck was free.  
“Oh my god, thank you, thank you so much” Chuck rubbed the red mark on his arm.  
“Get your pants on, you owe me dinner and something else I’ll decide on later because nothing that just happened should have made you hard”  
“It has a mind of its own, I swear I didn’t, it wasn’t, I’m sorry” Chuck turned his back to Casey  
“Just get your fucking clothes on Bartowkski” Casey growled “Please don’t jack off in here”  
“What? I can’t believe you think I’ll do that”  
“You got trapped in a shirt, anything is possible” Casey laughed as he left the dressing room”

Chuck looked at the bill “Oh my god”  
“This was your idea”  
“It’s cheaper to rent a room with a free meal than it is to pay for this, should I rent us a room instead?”  
“Us? No, you yes”  
“I don’t want to stay alone, that would be weird”  
Casey snatched the bill from Chuck’s hands, stuffed some cash into it and sat it on the table, “Time to go”  
“Wait, I said I would pay”  
“You’re buying me ice cream on the way home and you owe me lunch at work for the next week"  
"Uh, sure thanks, for paying and for the shirt thing"

"It's my job"  
"And friend?"  
"Sure"  
"So no on the hotel room wirh room service"  
"No"

- **Four** -

“We should play strip poker”  
“Dude no, we are three guys, that's not how that works” Morgan gave him a weird look.  
“I’m gay though”  
“And I’m your best friend and he is your handler, it would be weird, plus I promised Alex I’d pick her up from work and she gets off in like twenty so I’m going to head out but you two have fun”  
“Bye Morgan” Chuck waved  
“You can leave too Bartowski”  
“I’m drunk, I probably shouldn’t drive”  
“You live across the courtyard” Casey rolled his eyes collecting the cards off the table.  
Chuck waited till Morgan was gone “So strip poker?”  
“No”  
“Why is everyone scared of some strip poker?”  
“Because I don’t want to see you naked”  
“I’m really good at poker”  
“You’re lying because you have a horrible poker face”  
“Nope”  
Casey dealt out the cards, “We are keeping our clothes on”  
“Lame, but okay, let’s play with real money”  
“No, you don’t make enough to start betting on a game you suck at”  
“Dude, what? I’m great”  
“You lost against Morgan who got a six and a nine mixed up”  
“Easy mistake”  
“No, no it’s not. Tell me again how you got into Stanford?”  
“I’m a genius”

A few rounds late Casey was still fully dressed and Chuck was down to his boxers and one sock.  
“We are done”  
“Two more rounds”  
“If you want to be naked that bad then just take your fucking clothes off, pretending to lose at poker is just annoying” Casey threw his cards down on the table “Go home, Chuck”  
“I was having fun”  
Casey picked up Chuck’s pants and tossed them at him “I’m going to bed, you can crash on the couch or leave but if you even think about walking up these stairs, I’ll shoot you”  
“You can’t kill me”  
“And I know at least fifteen places I can shoot you that won’t kill you, it will just hurt. Really bad”  
“Buzzkill” Chuck mumbled as he looked around for his other sock.  
“Goodnight Bartowski” Casey called before slamming his bedroom door shut.

**-Five-**

Casey was in the kitchen pouring himself his nightly scotch, okay it was early afternoon, but he needed it, he was hoping for a quiet afternoon but by the sound of Chuck singing coming from the headphones he decided to just bring the entire bottle over to his computer.  
Casey: Shut the fuck up and put some clothes on  
Chuck sang louder  
“Oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Because my body is your body  
I won't tell anybody  
If you want to use my body  
Go for it, yeah”

Chuck: I don’t wanna

Casey: And I don’t wanna look at your pasty ass

Chuck: Then don’t look  
Chuck: And I have a nice ass, pale yes, but it’s still nice

Casey: I have to and you know that  
Casey: Says who?

Chuck: Not my fault there is a heatwave

Chuck: im sure someone likes it. I like it

Casey: Turn the air on

Chuck: it is on

Casey: you can wear underwear and still be cool, I’m doing it.

Chuck: I don’t wanna

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Because my body is your body  
I won't tell anybody  
If you want to use my body  
Go for it, yeah”

Chuck rolled over on to his back

Casey: You are the most annoying person I know

Chuck: How many people do you know tho?

Casey: A lot  
Casey: Turning off the cameras, if you get kidnapped I’m sure Beckman will understand

Chuck: You don’t have to be rude

Casey: You don’t have to be naked.

Chuck: Yeah I do, but thanks now I can finally jack off in the comfort of my own bed. I win

Casey: There is something wrong with you

Chuck: The only thing wrong is this heat and the fact that I can never do naughty things in my own room.

Casey: Well do whatever, the video is off in your room only  
Casey: Won’t getting all worked up just make you hotter?

Chuck: I’ll let you know in 10-15mins

Casey: More like 10-15 seconds

Chuck: I’ll prove you wrong...

Casey: Please don’t text me unless it’s an emergency I don’t need to know the details.

Chuck: I can last longer than that, just saying.

Casey: Good for you.

Chuck: 12min 32 seconds

Casey: I hate you

Chuck: no you don’t  
Casey: 27m 15sec

Chuck: You’re lying

Casey: Jealous?

Chuck: No, you clearly need better porn

Casey: I don’t need porn, and what’s the point of getting off as fast as I can? Maybe I like it slow

Chuck: Okay….time for a shower….a very cold one

Casey: a 12min 32sec shower?

Chuck: oooooook this conversation is ending

Casey: You started it.  
Casey: See you in a few hours, Ellie just invited me over for dinner

Chuck: Tell her no

Casey: Too late, I can’t say no to lasagna.

Casey: plus seeing you squirm after a weird conversation is a plus 

Chuck: you're the worst

Casey: you started it

**-Plus One-**

Casey: movie?

Chuck: really?

Casey: Alex gave me her Hulu password and I’ve decided to watch stuff  
Casey: bring popcorn, I’ve had a few drinks ad can't go get any

Chuck: So you’re using me for snacks

Casey: yes

Casey: bring cookies or candy too

Chuck: omw

Casey: what’s that?

Chuck walked into Casey’s apartment. “It means you’re old”  
“Fuck off”  
“You invited me over and it means on my way” Chuck walked into the kitchen to put the popcorn in the microwave.  
“Why not just say it?”  
“Because some things are abbreviated in texts”  
“Bowl is in the bottom cabinet left of the sink”

When the popcorn was done Chuck poured it in the bowl, grabbed a soda from the fridge, and went over to sit next to Casey “What movie did you pick?’  
“G.I. Joe”  
“Oh Channing Tatum, nice”  
“Unlike you, I don’t watch movies based on how hot the actors are”  
“You can’t judge me, you are new to the movie-watching experience”  
Casey turned the movie on, “Okay no more talking”

The movie hadn’t been on long when Casey leaned over and kissed Chuck.  
Chuck pushed him back, “What are you doing?”  
“Have you never been kissed before?”  
“No, I mean yes I have been kissed but I’ve been trying for over a month to get you to sleep with me”  
“I know”  
“Seriously? You knew this entire time and you played dumb each time and now I’m sitting here shoving popcorn in my mouth and that’s what does it?”  
“No, it’s the fact that you finally stopped trying”  
“You’re evil”  
“I know” Casey pressed his body to Chuck’s forcing him to lay back, his head on the armrest, Casey holding himself above Chuck.  
“You sure you want to do this?”  
“I’m doing it aren’t I,” His lips pressed to Chuck’s in a soft kiss, Chuck was quick to deepen the kiss incase Casey changed his mind.  
Chuck’s hand found the hem of Casey’s shirt tugging at it, Casey got the hint, sitting up on one knee between Chuck’s legs. “How far do you want this to go right now?”  
“I literally laid on my bed naked to try and get you to come over, how far do you think”  
“We should move this upstairs” Casey stood up holding a hand out to help Chuck up.  
“So like have you wanted to do this or was it one of the things I tried”  
“Everything you did made me not wanna sleep with you, did you really get stuck in that shirt on purpose?”  
“No, but i did take my pants off before you got there”  
Casey laughed stepping closer to Chuck “And the boner was just a coincidence?” He pulled Chuck’s shirt over his head.  
“Can we just forget about all that?”  
“Not gonna happen” Casey let Chuck take his shirt off.  
Chuck’s hands ran down Casey’s chest, “You’re so sexy” his fingers trailed along the top of Casey’s jeans as they kissed.  
“Can I” Chuck nervously bit his bottom lip  
“No I want to keep my pants on” Casey rolled his eyes.  
“I'm nervous, be nice”  
“Nervous? Just a few days ago you were laying on your bed butt ass naked singing and shaking that naked ass”  
“Well now that I’m about to see you naked I’m a little nervous”  
Casey undid his own pants and pushed them down, he wasn't wearing underwear “It’s just a dick”  
Chuck went to touch but hesitated and pulled his hand back."it's nice" “Take your clothes off and lay on the bed”  
“Yes sir” Chuck smirked when that made Casey growl.  
Chuck kept his back to Casey while he took off his pants and boxers and kept his hands over his dick as he laid down on the bed.  
Casey tossed the bottle of lube he grabbed from his bathroom onto the bed next to Casey climbed up on the bed on his knees between Chuck’s legs, he leaned forward placing a kiss on Chuck’s right thigh, his left hand reaching up to move Chuck’s hands as he continued to place kissed up his thigh to his hip where he sucked a small bruise. He moved up so his face was even with Chuck’s “Stop covering yourself up, you’re very attractive”  
Chuck blushed, “Uh thanks I guess”  
“I’m not lying” Casey whispered in his ear,  
Chuck was so distracted by Casey licking and sucking on his neck that he didn’t even notice Casey pour lube on his fingers until a slicked up finger teased at his hole.  
Chuck moan, grabbing Casey’s hair to turn his head so he could kiss him. “Please” Chuck pressed into Casey’s finger.

“I want to be on top”  
“It’s a little too late for that” Casey ran his finger over Chuck’s prostate.  
“I meant” Chuck groaned as Casey rubbed over it again “I meant on top of you, but you would let me top you?”  
“Maybe” Casey gave him one more kiss before moving over to lay next to him.  
Chuck poured some lube on his hand as he climbed on top of Casey who growled when Chuck’s long fingers wrapped around his cock. He wanted to memorize every inch of Casey’s body in case this never happened again but at the same time he needed Casey inside of him as much as he needed oxygen. Okay maybe he was being a bit dramatic but he has wanted this for so long and so the fact that he was now lowering himself down on Casey’s cock, it didn’t even seem real.  
Casey’s hands gripped his hips holding him there while they got used to the feeling.  
Chuck started rocking his hips “Holy shit” his fingers dug into Casey’s hairy chest as he moved quicker. “John” Chuck moaned as he planted his feet on the bed and began to bounce up and down.  
“God Chuck” Casey growled. “So good” his hands rubbed up and down “So fucking beautiful” his left hand stayed on Chuck’s peck, his thumb rubbing over his nipple, his right hand moving down to wrap around Chuck’s dick.  
Chuck moved until he couldn’t anymore, he bent forward to kiss Casey and give his legs a break. “Sorry”  
“It’s okay” Casey wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over so he was now on top.  
“That was so hot”  
Casey laughed into a kiss and he began thrusting into Chuck who wrapped his legs around his hips, it wasn’t long until they were both coming.

“Is this the part where we start planning our wedding and naming our kids?” Chuck laid his head on Casey’s shoulder.  
“I’m not wearing a tie and our kids will have normal names with normal spellings, but I think we should start with a shower and go from there.”  
“Sounds good to me”


End file.
